Strong little Nell
by Eleanor Elisabeth Martha
Summary: Nell is acting weird, Callen wonders why and wants to help. But when he finds out what's wrong, will he still be able to help. Rated M for language and subjects, just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfic ever. Reviews are very very welcome and very very helpful. It'll be a multi-chapter thing. But I don't quite know yet how many there will be.

It's centered around Callen and Nell. Because I think the characters deserve some more time together. Enjoy

(And of course I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

**Strong little Nell**

It was the way Hetty was looking at Nell that morning, that finally made Callen realise he had known for some time that there was something not quite right with their analyst. The look that Hetty was giving Nell was one of deep concern. He had seen her use only a few times before, and he would usually have been on the receiving end.

It wasn't that Nell was acting strange or in a way that would suggest there was anything wrong, but he realised now she was looking tired… no not just tired, worn out really.

She was giving the team an update on the current case. It was just another update, just another day.

Callen realised now that he had been having a slumbering feeling of worry about Nell for the past few weeks. She had been her joyful self, as always - maybe even a little more than otherwise - , but there had been a few strange moments.

Like the one where Eric touched her arm to get her attention and she jumped as if he was about to kill her. Eric, being the least likely person in OSP to kill even a spider, had showered her with apologies and Deeks had wrapped the situation up with the words 'bad conscience'.

Or the few times he had caught her in the middle of the hallway lost in thoughts. She had always been a very pensive person, but still…

Meanwhile Nell had finished the update and the team was flooding out of the ops center. Callen took a step towards her, but Hetty held up her hand and whispered: 'I'll take care of it.'

There was a finality in her words that made him realise he wasn't supposed to oppose her on this one.

'Nell, dear… a word', Hetty said with a softness in her voice he had rarely heard there before.

* * *

The women retreated to Hetty's office, and Callen got caught up in the case too much to think about anything else that day. When he gets back at OSP that evening, only Hetty was left. He immediately walks over to her.

'Congratulations. Job well done.', she murmurs before sipping from her tea and offering him a cup.

'Yeah…', Callen answers sitting down and taking the cup, 'About Nell', he changes subjects immediately.

Hetty's eyes seem to darken over her cup of tea, or maybe it is just a trick of the light. But she holds her silence longer than she usually would.

'I talked to her', she says finally.

'Yes… and… what did she have to say?'

Hetty takes another sip from her tea before answering him: 'That's between the two of us… and I urge you not to ask her anything about it', she adds before Callen can react.

'I want to talk to her, I have as much right as you do to know what this is about.' There's anger in his voice that he didn't expect himself.

'No, you don't.', she interjects sharply, 'I'm asking you for the well being of Nell: leave her alone. Don't talk to her about it. If she wants to talk to you she'll come to you herself. But if she doesn't I'm ordering you…'

Callen scowls but it only makes Hetty press it more '...Yes ordering Mr. Callen, to leave her alone and not to talk to her about it.'

Callen can think of quite a lot of reasons why he shouldn't listen to Hetty. But he realises that defying her openly is not the best option right now.

'Fine', he says after some more scowling, 'but this isn't over yet', he warns before sipping from his tea himself.

'No, I'm afraid this won't be over yet for quite a while', she says grimly before delving into the debrief and the details of the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up, but you probably shouldn't get used to fast updates :) Hope you enjoy, and please review. (I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

Fifteen minutes after leaving the OSP Callen has driven his car two blocks down from Nell's house. While he 's getting out to walk the last blocks he wonders what he's doing. What he's even going to ask her, or do when she refuses to answer whatever it is he is going to ask.

When he walks up her street, he sees a familiar figure strolling down her lawn. Callen blinks and stops dead in his tracks. The other man looks up at the suddenly silent shadowy figure ten meters from him.

'Hello Callen', he whispers with a strange kind of exhaustion, 'I thought I might bump into you here.'

'What do you mean?', Callen answers, 'How could you know I was going to be here Nate?'

The two men exchange a glance and Callen mutters: 'Never mind, I don't think I want to know.'

'How is she?', he asks after a few more seconds of silence.

'She's…', Nate begins but stops himself mid-sentence, 'we shouldn't be talking about this out here.'

'My car is down the road', Callen offers.

Nate nods and they walk in silence for a while before Callen asks:

'What are you doing here exactly Nate? You're FBI now, Nell is an NCIS agent. If there's anything ...',

he pauses, he was going to say 'wrong' but that just seems to make everything worse,

'… the matter with her, she should be seeing someone from NCIS.'

They've reached the car and while Nate squeezes himself into the passengers seat he answers:

'It would if it was work related. I'm here as a friend because Nell called me.'

'She called you?' Callen can feel the same anger in his voice from when he was talking to Hetty.

'Why did she call you and doesn't she want to talk to me.'

'It was Hetty who told her to go and talk to someone, and I think she wanted to talk to someone who would now how to react… well in theory, that is…', he sighs and swallows before continuing, 'but more importantly someone she doesn't have to work with every day, someone she doesn't have to see or be confronted with every day. I can understand that.'

'How is she?', Callen asks again.

'I wouldn't go as far as saying she's fine…', Nate answers, 'but she's a strong young woman so I think she will be fine… in time.'

'What the hell happened to her?'

Nate covers his face with his hands for a moment and rubs his hands over his face quite hard before lowering them a bit, so he can look Callen in the eye.

'I can't tell you.'

'You can't tell me?', the hint of anger rises in his voice again.

'No, I can't', Nate simply states.

'You can't tell me 'cause you don't know or you won't tell me.'

'I won't.'

'Oh don't give me that crap about patient confidentiality, this is Nell we're talking about, she's part of the team, she's family, she's…'

Nate gives Callen a wondering glance.

'Eh…', is the only thing Callen manages to utter.

Nate would love to know the end of that sentence, but decides to move on before Callen can get any angrier.

'I won't tell you. Because of the confidentiality, but more importantly because I promised her I wouldn't.'

'But why doesn't she want me… us', he corrects himself, '… to know. We can help her if anything's wrong, right?'

'I don't think you can, this is something she has to get through by herself. Or at least that's how she thinks about it.'

'But you disagree?', Callen asks.

Nate doesn't answer, but is looking at his hands instead.

Callen changes tactics and whispers in a threatening way:

'You know I know ways of making you talk.'

'Ooh, I know Mr. Callen', Nate replies with the smallest hint of a grin on his face, 'but besides the fact that it might be a little hard for you to get away with torturing an FBI agent. I'm frankly more frightened from what Nell might do to me if she would find out that I told you, than I am from you at this moment', he answers and adds 'or Hetty for that matter.'

Callen wonders about it for a few seconds, and then silently agrees with Nate. He probably wouldn't want to get on Nell's wrong side either.

There are a lot of things that he wants to know, but before he can ask them Nate's says with a certain finality: 'If she needs and wants your help, she'll ask for it, but only when she's ready… and that might take a while.'

He opens the door and begins to get out. A process that covers quite some time. When he's got one leg out of the car Callen asks: 'Why doesn't she want us to know what is wrong?'

Nate wriggles his other leg free from the car before answering: 'I think she doesn't want you to know 'cause it would change the way you look at her and treat her.'

'And how would we treat her if we knew?'

Nate has finally been able to free himself from the car completely. He ponders for a moment then answers: 'as a victim.'


	3. Chapter 3

This is the one where Callen finds out what happened. I hope it won't be too shocking. Reviews reviews reviews please. (I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

Only a few hours later Callen suddenly realises what's the matter with Nell. The truth hits him with so much force that he's momentarily paralysed. Standing in his kitchen he whispers to himself: 'It can't be… she couldn't have…'

But his thoughts are sprinting and everything seems to be falling into place. Why she wouldn't talk to him, but talked to Nate instead. A trained psychologist. Why Hetty ordered him not to ask her about it. Why she reacted so forcefully to Eric's touch.

He's feeling so much different emotions, but the one that's the strongest is anger. No it isn't anger… it's rage. He grabs hold of something and throws it away with all the force he can muster. It's a book and it hits the opposite wall with a loud thud. He wants to yell and shout. But most of all he wants to hurt the person who did this to Nell. Who raped her.

He runs over to the other room and sinks his fists in the punching bag that's hanging there. After a while it helps him control the rage, but when that lessens another emotion takes over. He rests his head against the punching bag and is overwhelmed with a feeling of pity for Nell. He feels so sorry for her. Why Nell? Lovely little Nell.

He suppresses the urge to get in his car, drive to her house, take her in his arms and hold on to her until he knows for sure that she's okay. He sighs and hits the bag once more. No, that would probably be the last thing she wants right now, seeing as she reacted so strongly to Eric touching her arm. He would just have to be there for her. Supporting her without her really noticing. 'Cause she clearly doesn't want anyone in the team to know. He still didn't quite understand why she had kept it from them, but he would try to respect it.

* * *

Although Callen was a highly trained agent he didn't quite seem to be able to hide from her that he was trying to be there for Nell. By the end of the week she was openly avoiding him and it was getting harder and harder to even speak to her. Luckily for him they literally bumped into each other in the locker room on friday evening. Nell jumps half a meter backwards and in doing so hits the back of her head on one of the lockers.

'I'm so sorry', Callen blurts out.

Nell shoots him a glance, turns around and starts walking away.

'Are you okay?', he asks her retreating back.

'Callen, stop being so damn nice.', she cuts across him sharply without even turning her back.

'Why?'

'Because every time you do, I feel like I'm gonna start crying and I won't be able to stop.'

He grabs her by her shoulder before she can get out of the room. Her initial reaction is trying to pull herself free from his grip, but Callen is a lot stronger and he doesn't let her go. He turns her around, she looks up at him, trying to force back the tears, but failing.

'Nell you're a strong, smart young woman, but there's absolutely no shame in crying after what you went through.'

He pulls her into a hug, her initial protest falters and she clings on to him with every thing she's got. She's crying and the sobs come in waves. Callen is softly stroking her hair and whispers more to himself than to her: 'Oh Nell, strong little Nell, what has he done to you.'

* * *

Callen ends up driving Nell home, convinced she is in no state to drive herself. She keeps herself together during the ride home but collapses again when she tries and fails to open a bottle of beer for him.

He finds her sitting on the kitchen floor, once again, fighting back the tears. Lightly he slides down on the floor next to her and puts his arm around her. She doesn't lean in this time, but she doesn't pull away either.

'This is so stupid… I told you I wouldn't be able to stop', she tells him off.

'Yeah… I still can not see a reason why I shouldn't be kind to you', he answers defiantly.

'I was doing … okay before you started being kind. I mean, I'm tough Callen, tougher than you might think.

I thought I could handle this on my own. Take it …and move on.'

Callen is surprised how much of his own way of dealing with things he recognises in her.

'But then you start being nice and my toughness begins to crumble. And I'm afraid that it'll be like a dam breaking and I won't be able to control it.'

He squeezes her arm, and she punches his chests in response.

'I know you're tough Nell and I know you can handle yourself. But that's no reason why you should get through all of this on your own. No one should.'

'I don't want people to treat me like I'm a sick little bird who needs help. I'm not broken Callen', she reacts forcefully.

'I won't treat you like a sick little bird', he responds, 'but I do think you need help, and so does Hetty.'

'I know, that's why I called Nate.'

Callen nods his approval.

'For the record', he adds, suddenly realising, 'Nate didn't tell me, I figured it out myself.'

'Too bad, I could have used a punching bag', she answers with a slight smile before getting up and extending a hand to help Callen get up.

'You're always welcome to use mine…', he says when he takes her hand, 'my punching bag that is … not me 'as' a punching bag', he clarifies after a few seconds.

'Thanks, I might take you up an that.'

* * *

'When I said I didn't want you to stay last night, you were supposed to go home you know.'

Nell is standing next to Callen, who's sitting down at his desk, to give him a file.

'Really? Was I?', he says looking up from his computer, 'sorry, didn't quite catch that.'

'Well, don't let me 'catch' you sleeping in your car in front of my house again', she says pushing the file in his hands.

'Fine, I'll make sure you won't catch me again', he grins.

'Callen, I'm serious.'

'I can see that', he says now turning his chair so he is facing Nell, 'I just wanted to make sure you were alright', he continuous.

'I was', so you shouldn't have bothered.'

Callen, unconvinced, gives her an examining stare. She still looks very tired to him.

'Stop it, Callen', and she smacks his shoulder.

'Ouch', he whispers and grabs his shoulder, 'Can I remind you about what I said about the punching bag.'

'You can', she answers, 'but I can't promise I'll listen, seeing as you don't tend to do that either.'


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter, please review. Still not sure where this is going myself :) Thanks for the lovely reviews, keep em up. And please also tell me what you don't like I can only learn from it. (I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

It's 2.34 AM, and Callen is lying in his bed reading a comic. Then his cell gives a text-alert.

_'Hope I don't wake you. Does the offer about the punching bag still stands? Sorry for troubling you. Nell'_

A weak smile surfaces on his lips. Typically Nell, apologises for everything when she really shouldn't. He texts back:_ 'No worries, wide awake. Of course it still stands, come on over. G'_

Getting out of his bed he wonders what would have made Nell need the punching bag at this hour. The fact that she's up at this hour would probably explain why she looked so tired all the time. 'You're still awake', says a small voice inside his head, 'true', he argues with himself, 'but I'm genetically gifted when it comes down to need of sleep.'

Walking into his living room he switches on the light, then he surveys the area for a few seconds. He doesn't own that much stuff, so there isn't that much to clean up or store away. With one hand he picks up an empty beer bottle, with the other he collects the pair of shoes he abandoned there after work. After dropping both items at their respective places he walks over to the room where his punching bag hangs. It's empty, apart from some disregarded sport clothes. He collects them, drops them off in the bathroom and then sits down on his couch to wait for Nell.

She arrives 22 minutes later, dressed in a jeans and a university hoodie.

'Sorry', is the first thing she says when Callen opens the door.

'Stop saying that, there's really no need.'

She tries to smile, but fails miserably.

'Come in, through there', he points at the living room door and closes the front door after her.

He expects a comment about his lack of furniture, but it doesn't come. Maybe she's just too polite, or maybe she's got something else on her mind.

'Thanks Callen', she's fidgeting with the strings on her sweater, 'I'm…'

'You're welcome', he replies with a smile, 'I'm glad I can be of help.'

Meanwhile, he crosses the living room and opens the door of the room with the punching bag. Nell follows.

'I'll give you a hand with the gloves', he offers.

She nods, determination edged on her face. Picking up the gloves he wonders again why she feels the need to do this now, but pushes the thought away. Clearly, she's trying to do something about it, that's what counts. Instead he concentrates on carefully helping her put on the gloves. When he's finished he looks up, and finds her standing really close. She manages a smile, and whispers: 'Thanks.'

He nods and takes a step back: 'It's a detached house so you don't have to be afraid about the neighbours complaining about the noise.' This time Nell nods, slowly she turns towards the punching bag.

'Would you mind leaving me alone. I'll get out when I'm finished. I'll be very quiet, you won't notice', she whispers.

'Sure, take all the time you need. I'll be right outside if you need me'

* * *

Callen has been pacing his living room for the last half hour or so. The punching noises have subsided over 10 minutes ago. The last five of which he had stopped himself 3 times from barging into the room and checking up on Nell. Finally he sits down on his couch and starts tapping his fingers on the small table in front of him, his eyes fixed on the door. About two minutes later, it opens and Nell walks in. She's still wearing the gloves. Although she clearly tried to cover it up, there are tracks of tears visible on her face.

'Could you help me with the gloves again? You tied them pretty good', she asks.

Callen gets up quickly, walks over and starts to untie the knots.

'I thought you would be asleep by now', she whispers after a moment or two.

Callen shakes his head. The first knot has come undone and carefully he pulls the glove off. Then he starts on the second one.

'I don't need much sleep', he answers, 'and besides, I wanted to make sure you were okay.'

'You shouldn't have…', she starts but he finishes her sentence:

'…bothered? I thought you might know me better by now.'

He looks up from the glove for a moment. Nell's face is quite red, so are her eyes and she still looks tired.

'Did it help?', he asks before getting back to the glove.

'I don't know. I think it did', she says rather distracted, 'we'll see, it's a start.'

He pulls the second glove from her hand and gives her an encouraging smile.

'It's a start', he repeats, 'Do you want a drink?'

'Yes, just water please', she says before sitting down on his couch.

'One water, coming up.'

Callen walks to the kitchen and manages to find a clean glass in the back of the cupboard. By the time he gets back Nell has fallen asleep. She had kicked out her shoes and taken off the hoodie, on which her head is now resting.

Softly Callen places the glass on the table. He walks over to Nell, and lifts her up in his arms. She stirs, mutters something he doesn't understand, but doesn't react in any other way. So he slowly makes his way to his bedroom. Nell's eyes open suddenly when he gently lays her down in his bed.

'Callen, what…?'

'You fell asleep on my couch, so there's no way I'm letting you drive home.'

'But I can sleep on the couch, can't I?'

'I think you need a good nights sleep in a good bed', he whispers while putting the blanket over her, 'I'll be at the other side of the hall.'

'But where will you sleep?', she argues.

'In the spare room.'

'But I can sleep in there?'

'No, no, it would take too long making up the bed and you need your sleep. I'll see you in the morning, goodnight', he whispers and walks to the door before she can start arguing properly. Just before he closes the door behind him she says something that he doesn't catch entirely but sounds a lot like: 'thanks for bothering.'

* * *

When Nell wakes up the next morning she's immediately aware that she isn't at home. Nevertheless there's a certain familiarity about the place that calms her down. She opens her eyes and finds herself in a bedroom she hasn't seen before. Suddenly she recognises the familiar scent that calmed her down. It's Callen's: masculine yet boyish, strong yet kind. She turns her head, but there's no one laying next to her. Slowly the memories come flooding back. The drive, the punching bag. She gets up and makes her way to the door. Vaguely she remembers Callen saying something about a spare room across the hall. But there are only two other doors. One is open, and seems to lead to the kitchen. The other is closed but probably leads to the living room. She opens the latter and finds Callen, clearly just woken up sitting on the couch. Her shoes are standing neatly next to each other, next to the couch, and her hoodie is folded and seems to have been used by Callen as a pillow.

'Morning', he yawns 'sleep well?'

'I did', she answers before really thinking about it, 'I thought you said you were going to sleep in the spare room?'

'I lied.'

'You lied?', she mimics, frowning slightly.

'I don't have a spare room', he says while getting up, 'Do you want a cup of coffee?'

'Why did you…'

'I lied because I knew you wouldn't sleep in my bed if you knew I was going to sleep on the couch', he argues back before she can make her point.

Nell frowns a little more.

'Look, it's too early on the day to start arguing. Coffee, sugar?'

Her frown only gets deeper. 'Did you just call me sugar?', she inquires slightly shocked.

'No…', he answers untruthfully and not really convincing, 'I just wanted to know if you take sugar with your coffee?'

'Ah…', she doesn't sound convinced, but decides not to make it any more awkward than it already is, 'Just coffee, no milk, no sugar please.'


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay, I've been sick, but all better now. This one's a short chapter but I'll try to make the next one longer.

I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

There's one thing Callen hasn't been able to discuss with Nell. What about the man who raped her. He isn't entirely convinced about the fact that he wants to talk to her about it. It would probably be extremely painful for her, and he isn't sure he would be able to control his emotions either. But there's one small thing that keeps bugging him. The fact that she didn't went to the police to file a complaint. It was one of the first things he checked when he found out. And it still bothers him. The man who did it should be punished, but if the police doesn't know it happened they can't do anything about it. On the other hand, if she had gone to the police, NCIS would have been red flagged immediately and the team would have been all over her at a moment she probably would have wanted to be alone. Still…

In the end he decides to talk to Nate instead. He might know a way to bring up the subject without hurting her feelings. They meet in a bar one evening.

'So… how's she doing?', Callen asks when they've run out of small talk.

'She's recovering. It'll take time for her to deal with it, but on the positive side she already trust you enough to drive over and use your punching bag in the middle of the night.'

'She told you about that, did she', Callen smiles.

'Yes, she said it was the only thing that has helped her stop the nightmares', Nate answers matter of factly.

Callen shifts uncomfortably in his chair. 'Nightmares?', he asks, not sure he wants to know.

Nate nods. 'Rather bad ones, I imagine. She hasn't actually told me what they are about, but I'm afraid we can make an educated guess.'

Anger rises again inside Callen.

'Has she told you anything about the attack, about the person who attacked her?'

'No', Nate takes a sip from his beer before continuing, 'you're troubled because she hasn't gone to the police.'

'Of course I am', Callen replies angrily, 'the guy should be caught and locked up.'

'There's no need to take it out on me, Callen', Nate answers softly, 'I quite agree.'

'You better.'

'But I can also relate to Nell. As I told you before, she doesn't want to be a victim, and going to the police would mean exactly that.'

'Yeah, but it would also mean that the guy would be caught and locked up.'

'Would it?', Nate inquires, 'Rapists rarely get caught, and from the ones that do only 10% ends up in jail. Most of them because they've also committed some other offence.'

Callen can only give him a blank stare.

'Would you want to put her through a victim statement, medical examinations and court testimonies, just to find the guy being able to walk away with a few hours community service because it's his first conviction?'

Callen gives him another blank stare and finally manages to say: 'Right, I'll have to take down the guy myself.' Nate can't make out if he's serious or not.

'What if I wanted to talk to her about it', Callen asks briskly, 'should I get her to talk by a detour or…?'

Nate frowns, 'She's not one of your suspects Callen. She trusts you, and she certainly feels the need to talk about it. So if you want to talk to her, you should probably just ask her. If there's anyone she's going to tell, it's probably you.'

A grim kind of satisfaction fills Callen, but Nate isn't quite finished.

'Make sure you know what you're asking for Callen. Once she tells you, you're going to carry it with you for the rest of your life.'


	6. Chapter 6

So here's another bit. I've finished writing the story, so I'm checking out the text for faults. Shouldn't take too long.

I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

The opportunity comes earlier than he expected. Nell is sitting down next to his front door when Callen arrives home.

'Hi'

'Hi, yourself. In need of some punching bag time?'

'Yeah, if it isn't too much trouble', she gets up and gives him a genuine smile.

'No trouble at all', Callen answers while he opens the door, 'but I think I know what to get you for your birthday.'

Nell locks herself up with the punching bag. When she gets out half an hour Callen is sitting on the couch, waiting again.

'Drink?', he asks.

'Water', she smiles, 'I've got a feeling we've had this conversation before.'

'We did and you fell asleep shortly after it.'

'I'll try my best to stay awake this time.'

A few minutes later he puts the glass in front of her.

'So it helps, I take it?'

'I think so', she says before picking up the glass and pulling up her legs so she can rest her head on her knees.

Callen walks over and sits down on the couch next to her, trying to leave as much space between them as possible. For the first time he wonders why he hasn't got some more furniture.

Nell's looking at her toes and wraps her arms around her legs protectively.

Callen shifts uncomfortably, Nate's words are echoing through his head, but he pushes through and opens his mouth to ask her, but she beats him to it.

'You want to know what happened, don't you?, she asks rather silently.

'Only if you want to tell me', he adds quickly, 'but Nate thought it might help you.'

'Well, if Nate says so, it's probably true.'

'Keep the conversation going G', a voice inside his head whispers. But he blocks it out, she isn't a suspect. She's a friend in need of help. He decides to take it one step at a time.

'When did it happen?'

After a slight pause she answers: 'Five weeks ago, on a friday evening.'

And then she starts talking, and the only thing Callen can do is listen to a story he wished he'd never have to hear.

'I was doing my shopping in the supermarket after work and had parked my car in their underground parking lot. When I walked out I ran into an old friend from university. She was in town to visit her brother, and we decided to have a drink. So I put my stuff into my car and we went to a bar a block down.'

She takes a sip from her glass before continuing.

'We had quite a lot to catch up to, so it was rather late when I finally went back to the parking lot to pick up my car. We had fun, but I wasn't drunk or anything', she adds defensively, 'if I would have been I would have taken a taxi. Anyway, we said goodbye at the corner of the street and I took the stairs down to the parking. I never made it to my car. When I got out of the stairway…', she pauses and looks Callen in the eye.

'When I got out, someone immediately pulled a plastic bag over my head and dragged me in a dark corner. I tried to fight him, but well, I'm not exactly the Hulk and he clearly was a lot stronger', she's still looking Callen in the eye. There are no tears this time, but her voice is shaky. Callen is forcing himself to keep listening.

'You didn't see his face?', he asks, not able to stop himself.

'No I didn't. I smelled him though, it was a strange kind of sweet, flowery scent.'

'Anyways', she continues, 'the bag was strangling me, so I think I must have passed out a for a few seconds. He must have dragged me a little further still 'cause it was almost completely dark now. He pushed me to the floor and I tried to fight him again, I tried to yell, but there wasn't enough air in the bag, and I felt rather dizzy. And then he pushed my shirt up and…', her voice breaks and her eyes start filling with tears but she continues, 'he ripped my trousers open and…', she finally looks away from Callen's face, 'he raped me.'

Tears are falling from her eyes now, and Callen is about to give her a hug -not sure that is the right thing to do, but not knowing what else to do-, when she goes on: 'I'll spare you the details, but when he was finished', Callen flinches and his hands turn into fists and he needs all his self-control to keep his seat, 'he banged my head against the floor and left. At first I didn't dare to move, afraid he might come back, but then I pulled the bag from my head, got up and tried to find the way back to my car.'

She has stopped crying and shifts over to lean into Callen's arms.

'And when I found my car, I drove home', she finishes laying her head down on his shoulder.

* * *

They are silent for a while. Both of them trying to deal with what they just shared. Absent mindely Callen starts stroking Nell's hair. She throws a look up at him but finds him staring in the distance. It gives her a very secure feeling, but it also tickles so she touches his arm to get his attention. He smiles in response.

'It quite tickles', Nell whispers.

'Sorry', he smiles again and puts his hand on her shoulder instead.

'Which parking lot was it?', he asks rather out of the blue.

'The one down on…', but she stops herself mid sentence, 'why do you want to know?'

'There should be cameras, so we should be able to trace him and…'

'No', Nell says with a very clear and strong voice. She sits up.

'Nell, I get that this isn't easy on you, but you should go…', he begin to explain.

'Don't you dare lecture me on what I should or should not have done that night', she whispers threateningly.

'I didn't mean to…'

But Nell isn't even listening, 'I'd better go home. Thanks Callen. I'll see you tomorrow.'

She gets up and walks out before Callen can even finish his sentence.


	7. Chapter 7

Only one after this one.

I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

When Callen walks into the office the next morning, the first person he sees is Nell. Clearly she had been waiting for him.

'I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have walked out on you like that, you didn't deserve that', she whispers before pulling him to the side so no one else can overhear their conversation.

'No, I'm sorry', he whispers in return.

'You should be', she quips.

For once Callen doesn't know what to answer.

'Don't you ever, for one second, think you can tell me what I should, or should not do, Callen', she adds fiercely.

'Still', she continues, her voice a lot softer now, 'I know you care for me and I want you to know that 'though I didn't went to the police that night, that doesn't mean I didn't do everything in my power to get the man who did this punished.'

'What did you…', Callen starts, but she interrupts him:

'Come to ops tonight, when every one else has left and I'll be able to tell you.' She starts walking away, but turns around again: 'Thanks for listening last night.'

He gives her a small but genuine smile: 'Thanks for trusting me.'

* * *

'Mr. Callen.'

Callen hasn't been able to get more than two meters closer to his desk when the voice of Henrietta Lang reaches out to him. Reluctantly he drops his stuff next to the desk and walks towards hers instead.

'Morning, Hetty', he says friendly. But she clearly isn't in the mood for pleasantries.

'You disobeyed a direct order.'

'Did I?', he wonders out loud, while racking his brain which specific order and disobedience she is referring to.

'I told you not to ask Nell about what happened to her.'

'I didn't ask her', he begins defensively, 'I figured it out myself.'

'You figured it out yourself, really?' Hetty gives him a stern look and does not sound convinced.

'I might have had some help from a certain Procedural Psychologist', he whispers before realising in doing so he might have put Nate in some real-life Hetty danger.

'Not that he told me, but the fact that she was talking to Nate made me realise…', his voice falters when he catches another look from her.

'Listen, Hetty. I know you told me not to, but she's part of my team, I care about her and I think I might have actually been able to help her deal with it just a little more.', she gives him another stare, 'Or at least my punching bag has.'

A very small smile forms around her lips. He knows that he should get out while he has the chance, but there's something he wants to ask Hetty.

'There's one thing that keeps bugging me.'

'Is there Mr. Callen? Does it happen to be the fact that she didn't went to the police?'

'It is', he answers, not even bothering to wonder how easily she had seen through him.

'Well, if I'm honest it was the first thing I asked her when I found out myself.'

'And… doesn't it bother you?'

'It did at first', she says while getting up from her chair, 'but then I found out what it was she did instead, and I am convinced Miss Jones is quite capable of dealing with it herself.'

* * *

'Okay Nell, tell me.' Callen knows he probably shouldn't sneak up on the analyst, but he couldn't resist.

Obviously he startled her, but she was able to hide it rather well.

'Callen', she acknowledged his presence just by whispering his name, but finished her work before saying anything else to him. In one motion she switches off the computers and turns towards him.

'Everyone gone?', she asks.

He nods. She forces a smile on her face and says: 'Come sit with me', while she walks over to two desk chairs she and Eric usually occupy.

They sit down and Nell stays silent for a while, probably trying to gather her thoughts. Callen is patiently waiting. She looks up and searches for his eyes. He nods again, encouragingly.

'When I was attacked', she begins, 'I went home, because that was the first place I could think of, because it was where I felt safe. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realised I should be going to the police. But I knew that when I would go to the police they would immediately call you guys in. And if there was one thing I couldn't take at that moment was having to deal with the entire team. Not that I don't trust you guys, I do. You know I do. But I just wanted to be alone.'

Callen doesn't interfere and waits for her to continue.

'But in the morning I didn't feel strong enough to face it. So I postponed it 'till the next day, and then I postponed it again, and again. In the end I had gotten on with my life so much I felt that it would be weird if I went to the police. But that didn't mean I didn't want the man punished Callen. I've never really understood revenge, but I do now. And I've found a way to have my revenge.' Her voice hadn't changed but there was a dark spark that had ignited in her eyes when she talked about the revenge.

'I found out that there had been reports of attacks and rapes in the area for about a year and a half. I don't know how many women exactly, but there were 7 who filed a complaint. The police wasn't able to catch anyone though. So I used some NCIS resources to check the cameras at the place and time for al 7 known attacks and the time and place of my attack. Once I did that, it was easy to find him. I pulled the image through facial recognition, and there he was. He already had a whole list of convictions for all kind of stuff. So I send the police an anonymous tip and they arrested him two weeks ago. Two days before that, I hacked into his bank account and divided all the money he owned between three charities. I cancelled his credit cards, his driver licence, al his insurances, I let all the degrees he ever earned disappear, and did some more things to make his life as miserable as possible.'

'I definitely don't ever want to get on your wrong side Nell Jones', Callen said truthfully.

'Don't worry G, you never will, I've got a soft spot for you.'


	8. Chapter 8

So, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are still very welcome, I can only learn from them.

I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Henrietta Lange enters the ops where the team - minus Callen and Nell - have gathered. All the heads turn her way. Kensi and Deeks stop their bantering immediately. Slowly Hetty walks across the room so she can face all of the staff.

'Three months ago', she begins, knowing that putting this of, would only make it harder, 'Miss Jones was attacked and raped.'

It hits like a bombshell. Eric falls back into the chair he just got out of, Kensi slaps one hand across her mouth while involuntarily reaching for Deeks' arm with her other hand. Deeks in the meantime yells: 'No!', anger clouding his usually cheerful voice and Sam only squeezes his eyes a little more shut.

'Mr. Callen and I noticed that there was something off with Miss Jones', Hetty continues, 'I advised her to talk to someone and Mr. Callen and his punching bag helped her canalize her anger. Both of us, however were worried about the fact that she did not go to the police.'

'Why...', Deeks starts but Hetty holds up a hand.

'Were?', Sam catches up on the past tense.

'Yes, were, Mr. Hanna. It turns out that Miss Jones dealt with the case herself, using some of the NCIS resources. Sufficient to know that the man is currently locked up in Folsom State Prison and will have a hell of a problem getting his life back on track if he ever gets out.'

'Way to go sis', Kensi whispers under her breath.

'Now, this is where it gets a little tricky. Although I am convinced that Miss Jones is going to be alright in the end, her use of the NCIS resources have been picked up by a certain Mr. Granger. Of course we don't want Miss Jones to get into any kind of trouble over this, so you'll have to think of a reason why she had to use these resources and build a case around it. She covered her tracks rather well, but we need to make sure all the same.'

'Where is she now?', Eric asks, talking for the first time.

'She's in a car with Mr. Callen, on her way to the airport catching a flight that supposedly left LAX three days ago. She'll be spending the next two weeks back home with her family. If she isn't around Mr. Granger won't be able to ask her any questions', Hetty answered smiling, before getting back to business, 'I expect Mr. Granger to arrive in 4 hours and 42 minutes. So you'll have the case built and learned your parts in 3 hours… Allons-y!'

* * *

'You trust me, right?', he whispers very close to her ear. Callen is standing behind her, carrying her travel bag. Around them the departure zone of LAX airport is crowded with people.

'I do', she answers trying to keep her nerve.

'We'll need to dodge some cameras to keep your story of leaving three days ago credible. I can guide us through, but I need you to do exactly what I tell you.'

'Okay.'

'I need you to close your eyes.'

'What?', she asks in surprise turning her head.

Immediately Callen places a hand on her shoulder.

'Don't turn around', he whispers again, 'just trust me.'

Nell frowns, but closes her eyes nevertheless. She feels Callen hitching her bag up on his shoulder a little better, then stepping in just a little closer, placing a hand at the small of her back and tightening his grip on her shoulder.

'This way', and he pushes lightly into her back so she moves to the right. Nell doesn't have a clue how long they move around the airport like this. Callen keeps whispering directions and pushes her around gently until the noise falls back a little and they stop.

'Callen?', she asks after a while.

'You can open your eyes now.'

She finds herself standing in an almost deserted gate. From out of nowhere Callen gets a baseball cap and places it on top of her head.

'In three minutes, someone of the flight crew will come and put you on the plane. Just keep your head down and you should be alright.'

They look at each other in silence. Nell steps closer to him and whispers: 'Thanks.'

Callen just smiles, bends slightly toward her and kisses her cheek: 'See you in two weeks.'

* * *

That's all folks. There might be room for a sequel if you like, we'll see. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

I for one loved writing it.

P.S. Please tell me someone has caught up on the 'allons-y', otherwise I'll feel like the nerd I am.


End file.
